


Just for One Nugget?

by DonRicci



Series: Avengers High School AU [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love me."</p>
<p>"GO THE FUCK TO BED IT'S 3AM I AM NOT TAKING YOU TO MCDONALDS."</p>
<p>"Just for one nugget?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for One Nugget?

Clint Barton  
Someone take me to McDonald’s, I’m starving, Tasha stole the car keys. Again.

 

Loki’s staring at the status update as his phone rings. He knows who it is even before he looks at the caller ID.

“Love me.” Is the first thing Clint says, not even a question.

“Go the fuck to bed, it is 3am, I am not taking you to McDonald’s!” Loki snaps, then follows it up with, “If Tasha stole the keys she has a good reason.”

“Just for one nugget?” Clint begs.

“How would you even order just one nugget?” Loki sounds more amused now than annoyed. “Is that even possible?”

“I don’t know… we could find out.”

“Clint, I am not taking you to McDonald’s at 3am.”

Clint whines, actually whines, a sound Loki’s only heard once before, and that was during sex. He takes a deep breath, fortifies his mental defenses, and tells Clint, “No. I’m not taking you to McDonald’s. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” And with that he ends the call and sets his phone down, thanking god it doesn’t ring again.

It’s 4:48am when Loki wakes next, glad that it isn’t a school day. He’s not sure what woke him up at first, and then he realizes it’s someone crawling under his covers, cold and a bit damp. At first he thinks it might be Thor but then his eyes adjust to the dark enough to make out Clint’s face.

“It’s 4:50 in the morning Clint, what are you doing here, I thought you said Tasha stole the car keys.” Loki rolls over, burying his face in his pillow.

“Did. Walked.” Clint mumbles.

Loki rolls over again so he’s face to face with Clint. “I’m still not taking you to McDonald’s.”

“I was lonely.”

“And so you walked five miles to my house in the middle of the night, drunk!” It’s partly a question, partly an outraged statement.

“How’d you know I was drunk?” Clint’s ducks his head as he says it, pressing his face to Loki’s shoulder.

“I can smell the alcohol on your breath.”

“Do you want me to go?” Clint sounds like a lost puppy, and Loki sighs exasperatedly, wrapping his arm around Clint’s waist.

“No, you can stay. Just… go to sleep, okay?” He lets his chin rest against the top of Clint’s head, hand finding its way under Clint’s shirt and jacket so his thumb can rub little circles against Clint’s skin.

“Mmmm…” It might have been an attempt at words, but Clint is clearly already drifting off, and Loki closes his eyes, enjoying Clint’s presence, even if he does smell like sweat and cheap beer.


End file.
